Rojo carmesi
by mayu17
Summary: etto...bueno este es el primer fic que subo espero sea de su agrado..el fic no tiene nada que ver con la serie pero si con los personajes xD...contiene lemon...dejen review onegai!
1. ojos rojos

Últimamente han habido muchos asesinatos en la ciudad y aún no logran encontrar al criminal. Me da mucho miedo pensar que puede estar cerca de mí el asesino, ahora que lo pienso en las noticias salió que todos los cuerpos tienen en común una marca en sus cuellos, será que es…un vampiro. No, no, esas criaturas ya no existen…espero.

Bueno mejor me voy a dormir, mucha emoción por un día.

Me dormí rápidamente, pero de repente sentí algo sobre mi cama, abrí los ojos lentamente y trate de enfocar la figura frente a mi, era un joven muy apuesto, de unos 16 años de edad, cabello verdoso y ojos dorados como nunca antes había visto, éstos eran penetrantes e hipnotizantes. Sentí como se acercaba, me puse muy nerviosa puesto que no sabia que hacer. Cuando ya estaba a centímetros de mi, reaccioné y lo empuje lejos, estaba agitada, en cambio, él me miro con una sonrisa en sus labios y nuevamente se acerco a mi, fue tan rápido que no pude reaccionar, solo escuche lo que susurro en mi oído…

-hueles delicioso – dijo al momento de pasar su lengua por mi cuello. Me estremecí ante tal caricia, tenia miedo, volví a separarlo de mi para preguntar…

-¿quien…eres? – pregunte un poco asustada, esperaba su respuesta y ésta no tardo en llegar

- soy alguien que busca refugio – dijo sin mas

-¿de que te escondes…quien eres?­- pregunte desconcertada ante su respuesta

-no querrás saber quien soy – respondió con una sonrisa en sus labios

- deseo saberlo, además merezco saber quien eres, mal que mal entraste en mi cuarto sin permiso-dije un poco molesta. Realmente quiero saber quien es.

-soy Ryoma, contenta- dijo con fastidio

-muy bien Ryoma, explícame que haces en MI cuarto y que pretendías hacer- dije ya mas "calmada", a decir verdad, este tipo me esta empezando a molestar

-preguntas demasiadas cosas, deberías aprender a guardar silencio-dicho esto se volvió a acercar a mi.

-realmente hueles delicioso, quiero probar, quiero probar tu sangre, pero antes quisiera saber el nombre de mi victima-anunció maliciosamente. Ahora si que estoy asustada, ya que estoy atrapada bajo un hombre que dice querer probar mi sangre…acaso será el asesino, bueno que mas da responderé su pregunta

-soy Sakuno…acaso tu eres…- dije un poco incrédula

-soy un vampiro querida Sakuno-dijo pasando su mano por mi barbilla mientras se acercaba peligrosamente, podía sentir su respiración en mi cuello. Estoy nerviosa, beberá mi sangre y será mi fin, tengo miedo…

-no temas solo será un momento y luego no sentirás nada mas-dijo maliciosamente

-Ryoma…porque matas…dime…si bebes mi sangre ¿seguirás matando?-pregunte con determinación

Se quedo callado y me miro desconcertado, creo que no esperaba que le digiera algo como eso en un momento como ese. Se acerco a mi oído y susurrando dijo...

-solo eres comida…no significas nada para mi – mencionó con un tono frío. Me dio miedo. Su mirada cambio, se torno rojiza y podía notar su sed, él deseaba beber mi sangre y yo no podía moverme, el miedo me paralizo…"no quiero morir" es lo único que pensaba mientras sentía cada ves mas y mas cerca su lengua rozando mi cuello, sus colmillos tocando mi piel…

-detente…no quiero morir…te lo ruego…Ryo..ma- dije un poco desesperada, las lagrimas bajaban por mis mejillas, mi respiración se agitaba…podía sentir como me observaba

-tanto me temes…morir te llevara a la felicidad eterna, vivir es estar atado a lo terrenal no eliges lo que quieres te lo imponen, no queda otra opción, yo solo te libero de este mundo lleno de ataduras, deberías estar agradecida- dijo cortante. Yo, trataba de procesar todo lo que había dicho, era como si el quisiera ser libre. Tenía pena, me dio pena escucharlo decir todo eso…así es que me arme de valor y alce mi mano para tocar su mejilla. Estaba frío, me miro con sorpresa, realmente no sabia lo que hacia solo actué por instinto…

-eres tu el que busca la libertad, no es así?- me miro sobresaltado, y me alejó de el bruscamente

-tu no sabes nada!!- dijo gritando, estaba alterado…

-esto no se quedara así, volveré, te buscare y beberé cada gota de tu sangre- dijo acercándose y tocando mi cabello…

-tu serás mía, tu sangre, tu vida me pertenece- quede en blanco…no sabia que responder y tampoco tuve tiempo de hacerlo ya que después de decir eso me beso…fue un beso corto pero suficiente para dejar se marca en mi…

-nos volveremos a ver mi querida Sakuno- después de eso lo perdí de vista, había saltado por la ventana. Parece que todo fue un sueño, aún no creo que conociera a un vampiro y menos que me haya besado. Toco mis labios, aun siento esos labios helados rozando con los míos, lo recuerdo y me sonrojo!.

Miré el despertador, ya eran las 6 a.m. Tenía que levantarme y empezar la misma rutina de siempre, aunque en el colegio nunca se sabe que puede pasar y eso es lo único interesante de asistir a clases. Toque mis labios y recordé todo lo de anoche, parece que realmente estaba soñando.

Llegue al colegio, el día estaba hermoso y los árboles de sakura estaban florecidos. Una imagen perfecta para captar con mi cámara!, creo que no he mencionado que me encanta la fotografía, aunque mas que nada fotografío paisajes. Bueno, saque la foto y me dirigí a mi sala de clases, entré al salón y recibí como siempre el saludo de todos los presentes, a decir verdad me llevo bien con la gran mayoría de mi clase!.

El profesor entro en la sala y todos tomamos asiento…

-Buenos días alumnos- dijo el profe con su típico tono desanimado

-bueno hoy les quiero presentar a un compañero nuevo, el llego hace poco a la ciudad así es que espero que lo traten bien, adelante Echizen- dijo el profesor. Todos estábamos expectantes, y entonces él apareció.

Se podía escuchar los grititos por parte de las jóvenes de la sala y el murmullo de los varones, todo por la llegada de ese joven a la sala, yo estaba paralizada, no podía creer lo que veía, se supone que todo fue un sueño, el no puede ser real. Mientras yo seguía en shock, él escribía su nombre en la pizarra…

soy Echizen Ryoma yoroshiku- dijo mirándome, se dio cuenta inmediatamente que yo estaba en esa sala, sentía arder mis mejillas, su mirada me ponía nerviosa.

Echizen tome asiento junto a la señorita Ryousaki, Sakuno ponte de pie para que sepa donde es- yo me puse de pie, el comenzó a caminar en dirección a mi y cuando paso junto a mi susurro…

Te dije que te encontraría-dijo sonriendo. Yo quede en blanco, era realmente el, era el vampiro, era Ryoma!.

Termino la primera hora y Salí lo mas rápido que pude del aula, ya que pensé que así no podría encontrarme. Llegue a la azotea, estaba exhausta y justo cuando creí que por fin estaría tranquila sentí su respiración en mi cuello, me aleje rápidamente, era impresionante lo rápido que podía llegar a ser. Me aleje de el lo mas que pude pero quede atrapada contra la malla, no tenia salida, el me miraba atentamente y una sonrisa adornaba sus labios .Comenzó a acercarse a mi hasta acorralarme con sus brazos, yo estaba asustada, esta ves no podría escapar y él bebería mi sangre, seria mi fin. Cerré los ojos con mucho miedo, pero de pronto sentí su mano acariciando mi mejilla. Podía sentir q se acercaba

-esta ves no te escaparas de mi Sakuno, serás mía..- dijo lamiendo mi lóbulo. Yo no sabia que hacer, tenía miedo pero a la vez expectación por lo que haría a continuación…mi corazón late descontroladamente mi respiración esta agitada y un sonrojo cubre mi cara..

-me encanta que estés así por mi, pequeña sakuno- al decir eso abrí los ojos para encontrarme con su mirada fija en mi. Pasó su lengua por sus labios y yo como reflejo hice lo mismo, no puedo creer lo que estoy haciendo, me estoy dejando llevar por ryoma. Ahora soy yo la que toca su mejilla y por primera ves en todo este tiempo hablo…

-porque me deseas? que es lo que quieres de mi…ryoma-dije mirando fijamente sus labios y con un tono de suplica que me sorprendió mucho, aunque creo que no era la única sorprendida con esto, ya que él me miraba de la misma manera. Finalmente ya no aguantamos mas y acortamos esa molesta distancia que nos separaba, un beso apasionado, desesperado, queríamos sentir mas del otro, podía sentir como con sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo y como yo rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos. Comenzamos una lucha con nuestras lenguas hasta que por esa maldita necesidad de aire nos tuvimos que separar. Nos quedamos viendo fijamente sin entender muy bien lo que acababa de ocurrir…

-eres exquisita sakuno, ahora te deseo mas que antes…quiero que seas mía por siempre-dijo con un poco de desesperación besándome el cuello, podía sentir el roce de sus colmillos en mi piel pero esta ves no era algo que me produciera temor, al contrario, esta ves deseaba que me mordiera para poder estar junto a el por siempre…poco a poco liberaba pequeños gemidos lo que hacia que las caricias de ryoma aumentaran. Podia sentir como sonreía al provocar esto en mi…por un momento reaccioné y me di cuenta donde estábamos, así es que me acerque a su cuello marcando un camino con mi lengua hasta llegar a su oído y susurrar…

-Ryoma…estamos en el colegio…-dije para luego morder su lóbulo, pude sentir un gemido que escapo de sus labios por lo que sonreí satisfecha…

-no importa…te dije que no te escaparías-dijo robándome un beso…

-no lo haré…ya no puedo…pero prefiero que continuemos en otro lugar…-dije con determinación, espero no arrepentirme después de esta decisión. Lo bese nuevamente y me aferre mas a el…

-vamos a otro lugar…ryoma-dije suplicante, el me miraba atentamente y en un impulso me tomo en sus brazos y saltamos desde la azotea, ésto me dio un poco de miedo, por lo que me aferre mas a el…

-tranquila no te soltare, mal que mal eres mi comida- esas palabras me sorprendieron de sobre manera, el solo me ve como alimento, algo que saciara su sed y yo que por un momento pensé que me podía querer, pero me equivoque. Siento caer lagrimas por mis mejillas y forcejeo para que me suelte, el me mira extrañado ya que no sabia lo que me estaba ocurriendo. En un descuido aflojo su agarre cosa que aproveche pero no recordé que íbamos saltando, por lo que caí en seco al suelo…después de eso no recuerdo mucho solo la voz de ryoma llamándome con un tono raro, como de preocupación pero nada mas… ya no veo nada mas que la oscuridad. Siento pasos y voces, poco a poco trato de abrir mis ojos pero es inútil, me estoy empezando a desesperar. Siento un peso sobre mi y algo que roza mi cuello, mi respiración se agita y el miedo me inunda, cuando estaban a punto de morderme siento que alguien lo aleja abruptamente de mi…

-ALEJATE, ella es mía, creo que te lo había dejado claro- dijo golpeándolo. Se podía ver los ojos rojos de ryoma, la furia esta reflejada en ellos…

-si no quieres que te mate aléjate de aquí-dijo ya un poco mas calmado pero aun con los ojos rojos

-lo siento mucho mi señor…no quería…lo siento-dijo el hombre arrodillándose frente a ryoma…

-largo- dijo enrabiado, no sabia cuanto duraría cuerdo sin matarlo…

El tipo se fue rápidamente, entonces ryoma se acerco a mi y acaricio mi mejilla

-sakuno reacciona por favor, no me dejes solo otra ves…-decía con mucha pena, me sentí mal al escuchar eso, así es que trate de abrir mis ojos hasta que lo logre. Enfoque un poco la mirada y lo vi mirándome con mucha sorpresa…intente mover mis labios pero era inútil…el vio lo que hacia por lo que fue por un poco de agua se la tomo y luego me beso…me puse roja como tomate mientras sentía como el liquido corría por mis labios. Abrí un poco la boca dejándolo entrar, entonces él se separo de mi y me miro con ternura

-no puedo creer que este así por una humana…-decía con ironía

yo solo lo mire incrédula, me empecé a enderezar pero me dolía todo el cuerpo…

-quédate quieta..las heridas siguen abiertas…-dijo presionándome contra la cama…

-que…ocurrió-dije mirándolo..

-hm no lo recuerdas..te pusiste como loca y te soltaste de mi por lo que caíste, desde mucha altura contra el suelo, perdiste el conocimiento y te traje a mi casa...-dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

-cuanto tiempo llevo aquí?-dije sin mas

-2 semanas-dijo mirándome, yo lo mire sorprendida, no puedo creer que pasara tanto tiempo inconciente...

-no estarías así si fueras mi mujer..-soltó de repente sorprendiéndome mucho con esta declaración…

-tu…me quieres,,o solo… me ves como tu comida?-dije mirándolo directamente, necesitaba saber que pensaba de mi para poder despejar mi mente y mis emociones, el me miro y me sonrió, se acerco a mi y dijo…

-si fueras mi comida ya no existirías pequeña, te habría devorado la primera ves que te vi…mira que ganas no me faltan…-dijo acercándose mas a mi cuello…

-pero lamentablemente te…quiero…y por eso quiero que seas mi mujer…-paso su lengua por mi cuello y luego me besó. Yo, correspondí inmediatamente el beso, no podía mas de alegría, quiero estar con el por siempre…

-te…amo…ryoma…-dije bajito pero fue lo suficientemente alto como para que me escuchara, el me miro con sorpresa y volvió a besarme, esta vez con mas pasión y posesión que antes.

Recorría mi cuerpo con sus manos yo solo me dejaba llevar por sus caricias aunque no me quedaba atrás…comencé a acariciar su pecho ya que solo andaba con una camisa y un pantalón, la empecé a desabrochar mientras el me miraba expectante…me dio mucha vergüenza pero lo deseaba tanto que poco me importó, sentí como sus manos rozaban mi piel, y en pocos momentos quede solo en ropa interior, sentía su mirada en mi cuerpo, su mirada se tormo rojiza, me encantan sus ojos rojos. Se saboreaba mientras me observaba y yo moría de pena…

-no…me mires así…me da…pena…-dije con mucha vergüenza


	2. deseo

Recorría mi cuerpo con sus manos yo solo me dejaba llevar por sus caricias aunque no me quedaba atrás…comencé a acariciar su pecho ya que solo andaba con una camisa y un pantalón, la empecé a desabrochar mientras el me miraba expectante…me dio mucha vergüenza pero lo deseaba tanto que poco me importó, sentí como sus manos rozaban mi piel, y en pocos momentos quede solo en ropa interior, sentía su mirada en mi cuerpo, su mirada se torno rojiza, me encantan sus ojos rojos. Se saboreaba mientras me observaba y yo moría de pena…

-no…me mires así…me da…pena…-dije con mucha vergüenza

-eres hermosa Sakuno...- me beso apasionadamente y con sus manos recorría mi cuerpo…no se como explicar lo que sentía en ese momento…pero de lo que si estoy segura es que lo deseaba mas que antes…cuando nos separamos por falta de aire...lo mire fijamente

- es injusto…tu aun estas vestido…- dije mientras me ganaba sobre el y le quitaba la camisa sentía como el me miraba y los nervios volvían a mi, pero ya es tarde para retractarse, una ves en el suelo la camisa comencé a besarle el torso, podía sentir su corazón agitado tanto como su respiración…fui bajando hasta llegar a su pantalón, aunque tenia mucha vergüenza lo despoje de ellos y ahora estábamos iguales solo con ropa interior…a pesar de eso podía ver como "estaba" Ryoma…roce mi cuerpo contra el suyo y libero un gemido que me enloqueció, lo mire y sus ojos se mantenían rojos por la lujuria y el deseo, nos besamos y volví a quedar debajo de el, ryoma me acariciaba los pechos lentamente haciendo que poco a poco el placer me inundara, no me di ni cuenta cuando ya estábamos desnudos, acariciándonos, besándonos…

-Sakuno…ya no puedo mas…quiero que seas mía…- no alcance a responder cuando sentí su miembro en mi entrada, me sobresalte un poco…pero yo lo quería dentro así que solo me aferre a el y me limitaba a sentir como entraba poco a poco…gemidos salían de mi boca y de la de el, cuando estuvo del todo dentro de mi comenzó a moverse

-ahah…ryoma…no…te muevas…-rogaba dado que sentía mucho dolor…

-no…aunque no quieras me moveré…- los movimientos comenzaron a ser mas rápidos y yo seguía pidiendo que se detuviera pero no escuchaba…pasaron unos minutos y ya no sentía dolor…ahora el placer estaba presente…nuestros gemidos inundaban la habitación…ahora me encontraba sentada sobre el…moviéndome de arriba abajo como el me lo indicaba…

-sakuno…te amo…-dijo ryoma y luego me beso…yo me sorprendí por sus palabras pero estaba tan feliz que las lagrimas empezaron a recorrer mi rostro

-por que lloras…acaso no me amas?-pregunto ryoma un poco preocupado…

-no es eso…lloro de felicidad…te amo…mi adorado vampiro-lo bese de tal manera que pudiese transmitirle mis sentimientos…sentí que llegaba al clímax…

-ryo…ma…ya... no puedo mas-dije gritando de placer

-Sakuno…ahah…- grito y llegamos al clímax…caí sobre su pecho…nuestras respiraciones estaban agitada y nuestros rostros levemente sonrojados…ryoma acariciaba mi cabello…

-te amo sakuno…quiero que seas mi mujer…-dijo serio, yo lo mire un poco desconcertada…acaso no lo era…me acababa de entregar a el, pensé que ya era su mujer…

-acaso no lo soy…ryoma?-pregunte un poco preocupada

-lo eres…pero recuerda que yo soy un vampiro…hay una cosa que debemos hacer para que seas mi mujer…pero no estoy seguro de hacerlo-dijo un poco acomplejado, yo no entendía nada…que se supone que debíamos hacer…de pronto recordé cuando nos conocimos…el dijo que quería mi sangre…acaso tiene que beber mi sangre y así podré ser su mujer??...no entiendo nada…quizás deba preguntarle…

-acaso…debes beber mi sangre…-pregunte temerosa, el solo me observo y con sus dedos recorrió mi cuello…pude ver como sus colmillos se asomaban, sentí un poco de miedo…

-sakuno…para estar juntos tengo que convertirte en una de nosotros...de otra manera no estaré seguro de lo que te pueda pasar…yo quiero que estemos siempre juntos…comparte conmigo la eternidad…quiero que te vuelvas parte de esta oscuridad…-dijo seriamente, un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo…tener que dejar mi vida normal para estar con el…ya no abra vuelta atrás…no se que hacer.

Vivir una eternidad sumergida en la oscuridad…no se si podré soportarlo, además eso implica beber sangre humana para poder sobrevivir…que are?

etto…bueno espero que haya sido de su agrado…sorry por la demora pero mas vale tarde que nunca jiji…bueno espero dejen reviews que me hacen muy feliz y gracias a todos los que postearon…me gustaría saber su opinión sobre mi lemmon! matta ne!


	3. despertar

Sé que no tengo mucho tiempo para pensarlo…

Desde lo más profundo de mi corazón quiero permanecer a su lado…pero también extrañare a mi familia…

--Sakuno… que vas a hacer?...permanecerás a mi lado eternamente…o seguirás atada a lo terrenal- esta vez estaba más serio…paciencia parece que no tiene mucha…

--no puedes darme tiempo para pensarlo?...-le mire fijamente esperando que su respuesta fuera positiva pero…

--no…quiero que seas parte de mi mundo lo más pronto posible…no sabes los peligros que correrás desde ahora…- su mirada se torno oscura reflejaba tristeza…no quiero verlo así…no quiero que siga vagando buscando algo que tal vez sea inalcanzable…

-- *sigh*… no me gusta esa mirada- me miro extrañado y sorprendido…

--porque dices eso??...- acerque mi mano a su rostro para acariciarlo lentamente…

--tus ojos…cambian…y no quiero que sigas así…por eso…- baje mi rostro…no sé si lo que hare será lo correcto pero es lo que más deseo…

--quiero ser tu compañera por toda le eternidad…quiero ser un vampiro…- le mire con decisión…quiero que se dé cuenta de que me importa, de que mi vida está en sus manos …

--estas segura?…será muy duro al comienzo pero te acostumbraras con el tiempo…yo estaré siempre a tu lado...- me abrazo fuertemente y le correspondí como pude…me separe un poco de él y nos miramos fijamente…se fue acercando a mi hasta acortar completamente la distancia que nos separaba convirtiéndose en un beso apasionado que disfrutamos…nos separamos al rato por falta de aire…me besaba tiernamente bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a mi cuello…una extraña sensación recorrió mi cuerpo, no precisamente de miedo era una cosa que no se cómo explicar…sentí su lengua recorrer un espacio de mi cuello…esa caricia hacia que mi respiración se volviera muy agitada podría decir que hasta me excitaba pero lo que sentí después hizo que todo eso se esfumara…sentí sus colmillos rozar mi piel para luego comenzar hacer presión…

--Ry..o..ma- dije asustada…lo mire a los ojos como pude…y lo que vi me paralizo…solo una vez lo había visto así…y fue la vez que nos conocimos…unos ojos rojos que paralizan a cualquiera…y que regresaran a la normalidad una vez saciada su sed.

Sentí como succionaba mi sangre…la desesperación se apodera de mi…siento ardor recorrer todo mi cuerpo…intento sacarlo de encima pero no tengo la fuerza suficiente…estaba desesperada…de pronto no sentí nada mas..mis ojos lentamente se fueron cerrando…el ardor siguió aun cuando no sentía mi cuerpo del todo…

De un momento a otro comencé a ver todo negro…me vi a mi misma parada en medio de un lugar completamente oscuro…no sabía que pasaba hasta que sentí algo en mis pies…algo rojo que comenzó a subir por mi cuerpo…lo intente quitar como pude pero no se salía…corría pero no avanzaba…un liquido rojo me seguía cubría todo lo que antes era negro…podía sentir la textura...era algo raro…llego hasta mi boca y sabia extraño, un poco dulce pero a la vez metálico…cuando pensé en su sabor me di cuenta de que era sangre…me mire horrorizada y luego comencé a gritar.

Abrí mis ojos de golpe mientras mi cuerpo se retorcía bajo algo pesado…enfoque mi mirada como pude y vi a Ryoma mirándome preocupado…quise tocarlo pero me estaba presionandolas muñecas…le mire desafiante y no se porque…parece que algo despertó en mi…la Sakuno de antes murió al momento de ser mordida….una nueva vida esta ante a mi y la aprovechare al máximo...

Mi respiración se fue apaciguando, mi cuerpo volvía a responder…y ese molesto ardor poco a poco desaparecía…

--Sakuno…estas bien??...como te sientes?- me soltó lentamente esperando mi respuesta

--me siento distinta y sedienta…-me enderece en la cama…luego fije mi mirada en esos ordes dorados que tanto me gustan y posteriormente lo mire de pies a cabeza…

--Sakuno…quieres algo??- esa era la pregunta que yo estaba esperando…no se porque pero mi cuerpo está ardiendo como nunca….

-si quiero algo…te quiero a ti- me tire encima dejándolo acorralado contra la cama…

êto siento mucho la demora!!...espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y que dejen reviews con su opinión...quieren mas lemmon??...xD

eso es todo...de verdad siento mucho no haber actualizado antes!...matta ne!


End file.
